Foreign Exchange
by Bribona
Summary: This was written in response to a challenge that was issued 6 years ago. Buffy and her family get a foreign exchange student for two semesters and guess who it is? Eventual Spuffy... or it would have been.


Summary: This was in response to a challenge. Who's challenge and on what site, I'll never remember but here were the perimeters:  
Buffy and her family get a foreign exchange student for two semesters and guess who it is?? It's Spike of course and he and Buffy hate each other at first and then they start to like each other. But her father hates the idea of Buffy and Spike together because he's a bad influence on her.  
Must have:  
-AU B/S fic  
-Buffy can be the slayer or not(writer's choice)  
-Spike is human, but still has his "bad boy" image  
-the Scoobies  
-Dawn can exist in the fic or not(writer's desicion)  
-Buffy is a junior and Spike is a senior  
-Buffy visits Spike in England  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, so don't sue me.  
Author's Note: Okay, so I wrote this when I was 14 under the pen name Spikefreak13 (anyone remember me?!), I'm 20 now so it's been 6 years since I've seen this. I actually found my old website tonight and was afraid that they'd be lost into the abyss of the internet so I'm pulling them off of there and onto here. Review if you want, I may or may not ever continue it. Maybe with enough encouragement I will, but I've got a lot on my plate right now. Anyway, enjoy what was going to be a pretty great story 6 years ago!

Chapter 1  
Meetings

"But Mo-om!" Buffy Summers whined. "I don't want to have some guy from who-knows-where stay with us."

"Buffy, I've told you how many times? He's from London and he'll be here in a half an hour." Joyce Summers told her daughter sternly.

"I know how many times you've told me. I still don't want what's his name here. Can't he stay in a hotel or something? Maybe Sunnydale's only hotel?" Her mother gave her the strangest look, "Ew, no not the_ motel! _The Hotel, you know that Hampton?"

"His name is William Fulton, and he is staying here whether you like it or not. Now, go tell your sister to wear something relatively nice, you, too," She ordered and Buffy gave her her best puppy dog eyes, but Joyce countered them with her patented 'mom' look.

Buffy trudged up the stairs mumbling how much she hated the idea of sharing her home with another guy for a year. They could have just taken someone in for a semester, but no, Joyce wanted the kid to have the "full American education system experience" as she had put it. "Dawn!" She shouted at the top of the stairs. "Mom says we have to get ready to meet the English guy!" A loud groan came from her sister's room. But Buffy heard Dawn move around her room and through her closet.

Buffy walked into her room and sat on her bed. Her junior year of high school started tomorrow and she was supposed to be with Willow and Xander at the Bronze. She sighed unhappily, these were the last hours of summer and she was wasting them meeting some nerdy Brit. Buffy pulled out the red silk top and short leather skirt she planned on wearing. A smile appeared on her face. _Maybe, she though hopefully, I can get out of here when it's done, if it's done. And if he's decent looking I can save him from mom._ She had no clue what he looked like, just that his grades were amazing and his name was William Fulton.

She looked at the outfit again and decided on wearing it, classy looking be damned she wanted to go to the Bronze! Once she was dressed the phone rang and She picked it up.

"Yeah?" she said impatiently, "Oh, hey, Wills… I hope I can be there… yeah exchange student… no he's not here…… yes I'll try to be there……. And I might bring him……. Yeah if he's decent looking…… so how are……" A car horn beeped loudly. "Gotta go, try not to have too much fun without me!" she said hurriedly and ran down the stairs, almost tripping in her boots. Her mother gave her a disproving look and Buffy pretended not to notice. Buffy slouched in the corner of the couch, leaning against the arm and sinking into the cushion. The door opened and Hank Summers came in carrying two large suitcases, followed by a very pale young man dressed head to toe in black except for a red silk shirt. He even had a long black leather coat that came almost to his ankles. His hair, however, was the strangest part of his look. It was bleached to a platinum blonde color and was stiffly gelled to his skull.

Buffy glanced at him then rolled her eyes at the wardrobe. She took another look at the blonde and almost studied his face this time. His cheekbones were incredibly high, giving his face an almost sculpted look and his eyes were unbelievably blue. He also had a curious scar crossing his left eyebrow._ He wouldn't be that bad looking, _she thought_, if his hair wasn't that color._

"You must be William!" He mother practically shouted at him. Joyce walked up to him and gave him a hug and he tensed in shock. Buffy suppressed her giggles.

"Name's Spike." he said once she stepped back.

"William," she began and he cringed at the use of his name, Buffy noticed and giggled.

"I'd like you to meet my daughters, Buffy and… Buffy, where is your sister?"

She shrugged a slim shoulder, "I dunno, I told her to get ready an--" She was interrupted by her twelve year old sister bounding down the stairs. All eyes shot to the loud preteen, whose wide blue eyes lit up when she saw the man standing in her living room.

"Sorry mom, Janice had some really good gossip and I couldn't hang up, and neither could she, even thought I so totally told her I had to go she kept telling me this stuff…." She explained.

"Ah, the life of a kid...I sometimes miss it." Buffy said sarcastically.

"I am not a kid!" She yelled. "I'm in the sixth grade!"

"Yes, and sixth graders are kids."

"Girls!" Joyce yelled. "Please, we've got a guest."

"Sorry mom." The girls answered at the same time.

Throughout the entire argument Spike's eyes were fixed on Buffy. He was mesmerized by her voice, and her body tantalized him; the way she crossed her legs and how the action rode her short leather mini skirt up even higher baring more of her tan legs. Spike decided to get close to this girl, there was something about her…

"Hey, Will!" A voice called from the front door. "Where do you want these?" Hank came into view carrying two guitar shaped cases.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled. "Be careful with those." He stalked to the older man and took them from his grasp. "Uh, where's --"

"Right this way, William." Joyce guided him up the stairs and to his room.  
Dawn made her way over to the couch and sat on the end opposite from her sister, sitting in nearly the same position. "I think he's cute." she muttered. Buffy just rolled her eyes.

After a moment Joyce dame back down the stairs Spike trailing behind her. While Mrs. Summers took a seat on the other chair, Spike stood awkwardly at the foot of the stairs. The only open seat was between the two Summers girls. Spike walked into the living room and sat nervously on the middle seat of the couch. There was an awkward silence, before Hank broke it, by standing up. "Sorry, everyone," he said. "But I have a meeting to go to." He kissed the girls on the cheek. "I'll be home, probably around five or six."

Joyce frowned, "Hank, now?"

"Sorry, but I have to, we just got the figures in and I…I need to go. He opened the door. "Bye girls...Will." He nodded and the door shut.

Spike watched Mrs. Summers lean into the chair, not sure whether she was angry, sad or disappointed. Or all three. Buffy leaned over and whispered; "He does this a lot." He nodded.

There was another awkward silence; Spike was the one to break it this time. "You have a lovely home, Joyce."

"Why thank you, William." She smiled. "We moved here a year or two ago. When Hank got transferred. It was a big adjustment for the girls, leaving all their friends behind… making new friends. But they've enjoyed Sunnydale. Or at least I have. Starting up the gallery was fun really. Oh, yes, I run an art gallery down on Bell Street…" she rambled. Joyce loved telling people about how they re-located in Sunnydale.

Buffy sighed and leaned into the chair. _'Need to get out of here. Must go Bronzing!' _she thought. Buffy cast a glance at Spike who looked overwhelmed by the woman's tale. 'I've got an idea' she sang in her mind. "Mom, how `bout I show William around town. You know get him…acquainted with the city?"

"That's a wonderful idea Buffy."

"Me, too, mom!" Dawn squealed

"No, Dawnie, you get to go to bed." Joyce said.

The girl huffed and marched up the stairs. "Fine!" she snapped. "I didn't want to go anyway."

"Alright, honey." She turned to Buffy. "Be home by midnight." She nodded and pulled Spike out the door.

"Thanks, love." he sighed.

"Yeah. Mom can get a little… excited." She walked down the stairs. "You do know that I'm not giving you a tour right?"

"Figured." He said and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. Before lighting it he leaned over to seductively whisper in her ear, "Call me Spike." She tensed at the nearness and Spike chuckled.

"Ewww! Put that out!" she demanded, pointing at his cigarette. "There is no way my mom's gonna let you do that in the house!"

"Who said that I'll smoke it in the house?" He quipped. "`Sides your mum likes me too much to kick me out." He shrugged. The blonde duo walked another block. "So, Goldilocks, where are you taking me?"

Buffy stepped in front of him and stopped "It's Buffy. Buf-fy. Not 'love' or 'Goldilocks'! Get it right!" she shouted.

"Whatever you say, Betty," he smirked. He liked pissing this girl off.

"Alright!" she yelled. Buffy took a couple deep breaths to calm down. She hadn't known this guy an hour and already he was on her nerves. Why, oh, why hadn't her family gotten the girl that was also from England. "We're here." She announced as the Bronze came into view.

"Here is where?"

"The Bronze. The coolest place in Sunnydale." She told him and dug through her purse for money to pay for cover. "Aha!" she said triumphantly, holding the bill in her hand.

"Coulda let me pay it." He got out his wallet and showed her the large amount of money that was in it. "But you're already got out your money…" he handed the bouncer the money and smirked at her.

Buffy watched him go in, narrowing her eyes she paid for cover and marched in the door and ran into the black-clad Brit. She walked around him and scanned the crowd for Willow and Xander. "I don't see them."

"Who?"

"My friends. I'm meeting them here tonight." She said, standing on her toes to get a better view. "I'm too short!" she whined.

"What do they look like?"

"Uh… Willow, has red hair, just below her shoulders. Oz has uhhh.." She sputtered a moment trying to remember what he looked like. "I he has think blonde hair. And Xander has dark hair."

"That them?" he pointed to a table left of where they were standing. Buffy hopped up and down to see over the people. Spike pulled her in front of him, so she'd get a clearer view.

"That's them… come on." Buffy grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the table that her friends were sitting at.

"Buffy! You made it!" Willow squealed excitedly

"Yeah I told mom that I was gonna show_ William_ around town."

"Oooh! Is that him?" she pointed to Spike who was standing behind Buffy.

"Yah." She said lamely. "This is _William_." Buffy pulled him closer to the table.

"It's Spike." He growled.

"Where's Oz tonight?" Buffy asked sitting on an empty stool.

"His band is playing tonight!" Willow giggled. "That's why you had to come!" Willow clapped and bounced in her seat.

"How much caffeine has she had?" Buffy asked Xander.

"One glass of Diet Coke." He pointed to the empty cup in front of Willow. "Hey. Have a seat." He said to Spike.

"`ello." Spike sat on a stool next to Xander.

"OZ IS ON THE STAGE!!" Willow shrieked, bouncing happily.

"No more caffeine, Wills." Buffy sighed. "Hey, has anyone seen Angel tonight?" Buffy shouted over the music.

"Who's Angel?" Spike cocked a scarred eyebrow.


End file.
